customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Gun Change Other Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS)
The Whinkster: What Is It! *Barney: Grab it! *The Whinkster: WHOA! *Barney and Derek: WHOA (Fightings Punching) RUN (Dog Barking) FIRE! *Kids: Guard Dog! (all yelling) WHOA! *Min: It's ���� *Shawn: It's FIESTA!!!!! *Kids: WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Barney: Oh My *Kids: (laughs) *Barney: Vamos Amigos (chuckles) I Can You Killing Me (laughs) *Tosha, Min and Kathy: (yelling) *Barney: Come on, Derek! *Derek: Okay! *Barney: I'm So Kanidess *Kids: (laughs) *Kathy: (laughing) *Barney and Derek: FUCKING Shit! (Fightings Punching) OH MY GOD (Dog Barking) SHIT! *Kids: Guard Dog! *Julie: Are We've Trouble Barney *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything It's Going to Be Just Fine. *Tosha: Let's Get Out! *Barney: (Barney and Derek Falling Down) ¡Qué, digo huir, no yo! *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: (rolling away) Oh I Would Not Match *Tosha: Oh (rolling away) *Barney: (rolled over) Maybe We've Become Govener Minda Sota *Tosha: Help Oh Quick Somebody Change Me *Audience: (screaming and yelling) *Derek: I Can't *All: (Yelling) *Barney: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Tosha: No Way *Derek: Oh No It's Mexico Spanish Turn for Un Dead *Carlos: What Uh-Oh! *Count Von Count: If You Love to See LOUD waiting to see more That, and I Count 1, 1 More On. (pushing) *Carlos: WHOA! OH NO! *Mr. Policeman: Hi *Carlos: Oh, Nice Character, Hi Policeman I Love TO See My Shit Watch Out. *Count Von Count: �� in. *(Mr. Policeman play gun shooting and Killed BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Barney: WHOA! "S" is for Syber (Policeman play gun shooting and killed Barney) *(gun shot) *The Whinkster: Whoa!, The is No Good for the Barney Bag son of bitches, Winkster Turning into the Cousin Riff. *(open the trash can) *The Winkster: What you Doing?. *(gun shooting and killed Mr. Winkster) *Count Von Count: WHOA I See 1 1 Death Mother, Oh My God, The Lot of Blood on you, Quick Get The Barney Bag. *Policeman: No Give me the Bong. *Count von Count: 5, 4 *Policeman: Stop Counting *Count von Count: That No Good, I Well Hit of Sheep in the old bat (bong and Gun Shooting) WHOA!! (poop). *Crew Daddy: Guy What Going on. *Carlos: Dad, You Kill Barney Live! at Radio City his death but his end it scream. I Eye it's Hurt. *Daddy: OH! Carlos. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 23 days. *(Carlos opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Carlos. *(Carlos gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Carlos, do your hear me?! *(Carlos sits back down) *Daddy: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Carlos opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 18 days. *(Carlos takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Uh! *(Carlos about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *Daddy: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 4 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Carlos puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *(Daddy picks Carlos up) *Carlos: (yelling loudly) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Daddy) *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Carlos: (yelling loudly and furiously) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY THE BARNEY BAG DAY!!! *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're grounded for 13 days!! (he angrily sends Carlos to his bedroom) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws him into his bed) You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! and Watch Colby's Clubhouse. Goodbye. *(Carlos crying, with lots of tears) *Carlos: Wow, and we got There He Is, Now Let's Watch "Colby's Clubhouse: Easter Show", But No There He Is. However, in 1990 for the 1985 from Winston-Salem, North Carolina a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. *(TV On) Category:Bloopers The Lyons Groups Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) Category:Barney Outtakes / Bloopers Live! in Concert The Best of 1993-1994 Category:Season 2 Bloopers Category:1994 Bloopers